Warmth
by Nr.Six
Summary: Just a short story about the tiny things in life Gillian loves and is enthusiastic about, romantic novels involved! Cal/ Gillian


**Just a short story I wrote, hope you like it!!!**

**Warmth**

Cal casually strolled into Gillian's office with his hands in his pocket's. He was between paper work and had allowed himself a short break.

'Cal.' Gillian greeted him warmly as she looked up from a book she had been reading.

He walked around her desk and raised an eyebrow when he saw a fire burning on her pc.

'What's that?' He asked surprised as he pointed at her pc screen.

'O, that's my chimney.' Gillian answered happily as she stood up and walked towards her cupboard.

'What's that now?' He asked again as he narrowed his eyes at her. _He might have not heard her right._

She shrugged as she gave him a patient smile. 'A chimney Cal, it's really cozy.' She explained again as she put her book on top of the shelve and walked back.

'It's an image of a burning fire on your computer.' Cal explained to her slowly, _what the woman got in her head from time to time was a big riddle to him._

'No, it's not.' Gillian countered. 'It's my chimney.' She repeated as she walked towards him and placed her hand against his chest to push him backwords with a triumphant smile on her face.

'Just watch.' She said happily as she put up her finger to tell him to wait.

She touched a button and turned on the volume. He stared at the screen with his mouth open and a dumbfounded look on his face.

She then turned around towards him with a radiant smile and he could swear that her eyes were sparkling.

'Well?' She asked.

'Well what?' He asked dryly as he put his hands in his pockets again and shrugged.

'Cal!' She said in mock irritation.

'What?' He asked innocently.

'Don't you hear that?'

His eyes searched her face. 'Ya mean the crackling irritating sound?' He said as he narrowed his eyes and made moves next to his ears.

'No!' Gillian uttered insulted. 'I mean the romantic warm sound of the fire place! You're just hopeless.' Gillian sighed as she turned the sound lower again.

'A fire place which you can turn softer and harder, that really is crazy.' Cal muttered.

'I give up. You just have no imagination.' Gillian decided.

'That slush puppy must have gone straight to your head.' Cal said as he noticed the large slush puppy with the red straw standing next to her computer. 'What were you doing anyway?'

'That's none of your business.' She said in a high voice as she took her scarve and put it on. He noticed the secret smile on her face.

'You were reading one of your trashy novels again, is that it?' He asked.

Her big blue eyes looked up at him sternly. He shook his head because that was enough answer. 'I sometimes really don't understand that stuff like that makes you happy.'

'What makes her happy?' Emily asked as she stepped into Gillian's office.

'Em!' Gillian greeted her warmly.

'Those trashy novels she's readin'.' Cal said as he motioned towards the cupboard Gillian had put her book on.

'Which one is it?' Emily asked Gillian with big expectant eyes.

'Life without boundaries.' Gillian said as she felt herself begin to blush.

'I love that one!' Emily uttered enthusiastic as she walked to Gillian quickly.

Cal narrowed his eyes in confusion. _What?!_

'Did you already read about when they get caught in the cabin...'

'... Yes and she gets hurt because-'

'-She twists her ankle-'

'But he catches her!!'

'Are you two finished?' Cal asked as he pointed from Emily to Gillian. He could't believe that Gillian and Emily were actually finishing each others sentences, and that they were so enthousiastic about one of these trashy novels!

Both woman looked up at him annoyed at his interruption, eyes still sparkling with enthusiasm.

'And when they argue..' Emily began as she ignored her father further and turned back to Gillian.

'And she threatens to leave!' Gillian said.

'But then he stops her!' Emily said as she took Gillian's hands.

'And then they kiss!' Gillian uttered delighted.

'O my god!' Cal uttered from the background.

'So romantic!' Emily chirped.

'Should you be reading this trash, you're only fifteen!' Cal interrupted grimly.

'Dad! It's not like it's about sex.' Emily said angrily and then looked at Gillian apologetically. They both eyed each other shortly. 'Well, just a bit.' Emily admitted as she looked back at hiim.

Cal looked from his daughter at Gillian.

'But not a lot.' Gillian quickly said.

'No, not a lot at all!' Emily said with a bright and big smile.

Cal narrowed his eyes suspiciously at that.

'Dad! It's not like it's porn or something!' Emily said annoyed.

Gillian shook her head at Cal to assure him of that. He narrowed his eyes at her.

'It isn't. You wouldn't think I would read something like porn would you?' Gillian asked amazed.

He walked towards her now and stepped in her personal space like he did many times and studied her face.

She tilted her head to one side and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

'Ya wouldn't?' He asked.

'That...' Gillian said as she looked him straight in his eyes and put her hand yet again against his chest and pushed him backwords. 'Is something you will never find out.' She gave him a very broad, wicked smile.

She walked away towards her bag.

He turned around to see Emily hopping after Gillian.

'You've got a chimney!' Emily blurted out happily.

He could see Gillian's radiant smile spread over her face. God, he loved that woman. He loved her big time. For all the craziness she had around her. For all the crazy things she loved, all the crazy things she did. He watched as Gillian and Emily bended forward now towards the pc and Gillian showed Emily enthusiastic all her personal 'chimney' could do. He shook his head and hid his smile. He turned around to leave her office as he felt his body had warmed up from the inside again. That was exactly why he had visited Gillian. It always worked. When he left her office or was in her presence, he felt good again.

Whole.

Positive.

Happy.

0000000000000

Please let me know what you think? Reviews make ME happy!!!!


End file.
